battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody
BFB: |allies = *Leafy *Tennis Ball *Match *Bubble *Spongy *Firey *Golf Ball *Ice Cube (In IDFB 1) *Eraser (From BFDI 25) *Teardrop (one-sided crush, on his side) *Loser *Nickel *Roboty *Balloony *Cloudy |enemies = *Blocky (arch-enemy) *Pin (in BFDI) *Coiny *Teardrop (one-sided, on Teardrop’s side) *Eraser (formerly) *Pen *Flower *Announcer *Snowball *Pencil *Saw *Naily *Foldy *Bell *Firey *Bubble *Rocky |color = Light gamboge (inside), Brilliant gamboge (outside), Strong gamboge (outline) BFB 6: Orange |episode = TFI: "Elimination Volleyball" BFDI: Bridge Crossing BFDIA: Tied at 27th with Nonexisty (to join) BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 13th BFDI: 21st (last, considering rejoins) (9 votes) BFB: TBA |voice = Michael Huang Cary Huang (Only a BFB 7 scene) |first = Total Firey Island (early concept), Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = |deaths = 2, 3, or 4 (possibly)|nicknames = *Boyonocerous (Nickel)|kills = 1}} Woody is a male contestant on BFDI, IDFB and . In Battle for Dream Island, Woody competed on team Squashy Cherries until he was eliminated in Bridge Crossing with 9 votes. He is currently competing on in Battle for BFDI. He fears practically everything and everyone, ranging from Bubble to Firey to Pin. This has caused Pin to despise him, as she thought he would be a hindrance to their team. In Bridge Crossing, Woody was eliminated with 9 votes. In Episode 25, Woody died of a heart attack caused by his fear of the color gray in a UFO, which turned out to be the Announcer Transportation Device. The HPRC was never used to revive him unless he was revived off-screen between the events of The Long-lost Yoyle City and Welcome Back. He finished in the last place due to Blocky rejoining in Insectophobe's Nightmare, Spongy rejoining in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, and Flower rejoining in The Glistening. Woody didn't talk much until BFB. However, in Return of the Hang Glider, his first word was "Leafy", and in Getting Teardrop to Talk, his second word was "Yeah!". By Lick Your Way to Freedom, he was able to say full sentences. He starred in his own top-down perspective adventure game, Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror. He has a similar voice to Eraser and Cloudy from far away, minus his recycled lines. Appearance Woody appears to be a piece or slice of balsa wood; a type of wood used in crafts and woodworking - it's a soft wood which is why he's very soft. His outer part is tan-like, while his inside is a beigeish-taupe. Currently, Woody is an orange color with a dent from Bell in BFB 7. He also lost a piece of himself after colliding with Rocky in Take The Plunge Part 1, in which he never gained back. Personality Woody is known for having panophobia (the fear of everything), as is the case in BFDI as he was paranoid and always appeared to be nervous. He was also picked on and pushed around by contestants like Pin, Blocky, and Flower. In BFB, however, Woody isn't as paranoid as he used to be and does a better job at socializing with his team. Although he is still known for being afraid and insecure, he seems to have grown more confident over time, even to the point of receiving his first kill in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. He is a loyal teammate and tries to be helpful, but his fear often gets in the way of helping his team. He also mainly speaks gibberish or doesn't speak at all. Coverage ''Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody was first shown when Blocky kicked him away. Once he lands, Leafy encourages him to go out and enjoy life. Woody then shows signs of love for Teardrop, who angrily kicks him away. Woody lands on top of Rocky, and a chip of him falls out, causing him to scream very loudly in pain. Later in the episode, Flower pushes him off the balance beam, with the other six contestants who Flower pushed. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Woody was the last one to be picked for a team, and he ended up on Pin's team, the Squishy Cherries. Pin is extremely grossed out by Woody and she barfs on him. Later, when their ship capsizes, he jumps onto Spongy. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Woody tries to climb up Pin to get through the obstacle course when she gets stuck on the pole blocking the way. Pin, however, angrily slaps him away. He almost crashes into Rocky, but falls off the side and is out of the contest. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? Woody is in the bottom two for the elimination. However, he is safe. Later on, Woody is revealed to have testophobia as he just looks at his test while whining in terror, so Pin kicks him away, and he makes a huge hole in the ground that Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball all fall into at a later point. In Sweet Tooth, Woody is once again in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is yet again safe. Later on, Woody is scared of baking his cake, so Match offers Leafy five dollars to help Woody. However, he doesn't score well due to there being so many strawberry cakes already. In Bridge Crossing, Woody is eliminated from the competition, meaning he cannot win Dream Island. The conversation was the following: Announcer: "And Woody..." (Woody sighs in relief.) Announcer: "...is eliminated at 9 votes." (Woody panics extremely.) In Cycle of Life, it is announced that a loser will be returning. Woody's campaign at the end of the episode is nervously stuttering. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Woody has the chance to re-enter the competition on the Squashy Grapes, based on the viewers' voting. However, Woody only receives 1 vote, therefore he does not rejoin. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Woody, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants get the chance to re-enter the game. Woody does poorly in the challenge, and he brings only two loaves to the basket before he trips into the basket of bread and sinks to the bottom. At the end of the episode, Woody, along with Pin, Golf Ball, Needle, and Coiny are still trapped. In The Reveal, Woody is not seen but when the recommended characters Naily and Saw are shown, he is heard screaming. In Reveal Novum, Woody is only seen briefly, when the sun saves the eliminated contestants from drowning. In Gardening Hero, it is announced that a loser will be returning. Similar to Cycle of Life, Woody's campaign at the end of the episode is nervously stuttering. In The Glistening, Woody starts the episode by voting for Ice Cube to be eliminated. In the end, Woody only receives 29 votes to return. Blocky kicks Woody and they are both sent to the TLC. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Woody is briefly seen cheering when the TLC teleported away, releasing him and the other eliminated contestants. He then begins shrieking seconds later when it is teleported right back to where it was, re-trapping him inside. In Return of the Hang Glider, Woody is last seen being released from the TLC, and votes for Leafy to win. When Needle and Match do not vote for Leafy, Woody slaps the two despite his anxieties. This may show that he is overcoming his panophobia (fear of everything). After Firey wins Dream Island, Woody is let in along with everyone else except Leafy, but panics when the Announcer reveals that it was sold. Afterwards, Woody is abducted in a UFO, along with Snowball, Match and Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball stated his fear of the color grey gave him a heart attack, long before Woody landed, and seemingly, he dies forever since Flower destroyed the recovery centers. ''Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Woody only receives 266 votes to join the season, and therefore does not compete in BFDIA. Even if he did get enough votes, he still would not have joined because he was still dead, and there would be no way to revive him until episode four of BFDIA. In Get Digging, Woody's corpse is seen in the Goiky Canal, floating in the water. A small Woody appears at the top of the thumbnail for Zeeky Boogy Doog. IDFB In Welcome Back, Woody made a re-appearance, though it's unclear how and when was he recovered. When Bomby explodes off-screen, Woody catches on fire, so Ice Cube sacrifices her life to extinguish him. It is unclear whether Woody dies or not in that scene. Battle for BFDI As of Battle for BFDI, Woody has gained a bit more bravery. While still rather cowardly (showing fright at the sight of a deflated Balloony), and still inarticulate, Woody isn't quite as frightened as he once was, and has even shown excitement at the idea of competing in the Battle for BFDI. While viewers can't understand Woody, it's shown other characters can understand him to some extent, as Leafy is able to understand Woody when he comes up with a team name. He is on the team . In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Woody yells for Roboty when the team cannot find him (his call is low pitched from Roboty's location). Later on, he screams when Roboty dies which causes his tongue to extend to a point that Leafy could grip and use it to lick a jawbreaker (for the challenge), but it she loses hold and the tongue retracts. When Four pranks Leafy's team into thinking they are safe, Nickel tells Woody to dab — which he does until Four reveals they are up for elimination. His dab may have contributed to some of his votes later. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Woody only appears in the elimination. He is safe with 2010 votes, being the only votes number which resembles a year from this decade. In Today's Very Special Episode, Woody's voice is heard when Naily falls from Bell's string. Later, he grabs the fork which was heading to Four, and gives the cake to him. In the flashback, Woody is seen spreading the filling. In Fortunate Ben, when 's paper airplane is about to hit to the ground, Balloony says "There's no way to change the airflow!" Woody hears this and gets the idea to dab to manipulate the airflow using his arms, changing the angle of the plane's fall. The next shot of the team shows them following Woody's example and all of the team members with arms or legs are dabbing, besides David, as he fell asleep. He then falls face flat onto the cliff's ground with the rest of the team putting them up for elimination. In Four Goes Too Far, Woody is in the bottom three for elimination but is safe with 2514 votes. In the contest, Woody catches the Twinkle of Contagion once but is not shown to catch it onscreen again. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Woody drags the jawbreaker Loser is in until he gets smashed by Bell. In this episode, he also gets his first kill by ripping Foldy in half. In This Episode Is About Basketball, it is up to Woody to save his team from elimination since he is the only living team member with functional arms. He builds up the courage to throw one ball into the basket, but still finishes first, causing to be up for elimination. In Enter the Exit, Woody is safe from elimination with 2026 votes - the second least of the six who were up for voting. Votes Total elimination votes: 6566 Deaths #The Reveal: Is stabbed by Naily, and then sawed in half by Saw. (Debatable) #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Return of the Hang Glider: Gets a heart attack from his fear of the color gray. #Welcome Back: Is burnt to death by Bomby's explosion. (Debatable) Kills Trivia *'Running gag:' Every time Woody is in danger of elimination during elimination time, Woody panics out of fear. He calms down after his safe status announced. **Although, this did not happen in BFB 6 and 10. **This gag is subverted when Woody is the eliminated contestant, having Woody calm down when he assumes he’s safe and panicking when it's announced that he's eliminated. *As of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody shows possible signs of love for Teardrop after Leafy intervenes for Woody to go out and live his life. **Coincidentally, Teardrop and Woody say the least amount of lines on the show (excluding the recommended characters). *Despite having 3 other objects eliminated before him, he is the lowest ranking contestant of Battle for Dream Island, due to all 3 contestants returning at some point during the season. *In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Woody receives 2010 votes to be eliminated. 2010 happens to be the year BFDI started. *He is tied with Bracelety for the fourth least amount of participation in the series. **The people who have less participation than him are Dora, David, and Donut. **Coincidentally, their names all start with "D". *He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. *Woody has the most consecutive bottom 2 times, being in it 3 times. *When Woody shouts distantly in Lick Your Way to Freedom, his voice sound's like Eraser's. *In Get Digging, he has a cameo of his corpse floating in water. *Woody is often mistaken as a slice of bread. *He also has a signature panic mode known - for a lack of a better term - as "The Woody": He curls his arms and legs while moving wildly. This was seen every time Woody fell into the bottom 2. *Woody spent the most consecutive time in the Tiny Loser Chamber in the first season, at around 21 months. *'Running gag:' Woody keeps on getting kicked around before eliminated. *Woody is the one original contestant that is seen in the least amount of episodes; Flower, Spongy, and Blocky were all eliminated before him, but they all returned to the game at some point. *Woody has said a word in his regular voice in episode 25, which was "Leafy". *He is one of the three contestants who died forever in episode 25. **However, Woody is currently the only dead one as Bubble was revived in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 but died and got revived again in Zeeky Boogy Doog, along with Flower. **But as of now, Woody is alive and was seen in IDFB. It is still unknown when he was recovered. * Woody has only ever smiled twice ("Take the Plunge: Part 1" and "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2") on the show based on certain circumstances (excluding BFDI birthdays and recommended characters.) However, he smiled once in Total Firey Island, and again twice in Total Firey Points. He also had a smile in Ballers. *Woody, along with Pin and Needle, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times in Season 1, yet never return to the game. *Woody was the 2nd BFDI character made (after Firey), as shown in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". *Woody has by far one of the worst overall performance out of all the contestants in the show. *Woody's body (including arms and legs) made a cameo appearance in BFDIA episode 2 when Gelatin, Needle, and Puffball are seen going to Yoyleland, where his dead body can be seen floating in the ocean. *Woody is the only male to die forever in episode 25, and the only one to not be revived in BFDIA. **Though in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop wins a hand-powered recovery center, which makes it possible to revive Woody. **Woody was indeed revived in between the events of BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the possible challenges was to bring Woody back to life. *Apart from all the original contestants, Woody is the only one who has not made an official appearance in season 2. Although in Get Digging it is possible Woody (or at least his corpse) is floating above the ocean. *The Liar Ball You Don't Want marks the first time Woody has ever received a kill (Foldy). *Woody was eliminated 4th on Total Firey Island and BFDI. *Woody was always in the bottom 2 every time the Squishy Cherries did Cake at Stake. *Woody slaps Needle and Match when they didn't vote Leafy, proving he isn't completely pantophobic. *Woody is one of the only 3 contestants to die off-screen, in this case dying for fearing the color gray. The other ones are Spongy and Donut. **He's also the only one who died off-screen in BFDI. **Woody, out of every contestant, has gone the longest without competing, as it has been 34 (35 if you count 5b) episodes since he has competed. *Woody is the only contestant (not counting different character design characters like Yellow Face and Dora) to never be seen with check-it eyebrows. This is ironic because his usual eyes feature eyebrows, but they are not check-it eyebrows. *However, he did do it in BFB. Even though they did not use the assets. *Woody is the only "permanent" dead Season 1 contestant that wasn't revived in Season 2. However, he was revived as seen in IDFB. *Woody has fears of: **Blocky **Bubble **Fire (like Firey) **Sharp things (like Pin) **Breaking apart **Tests **The number 5 **Collisions **Jumping and falling **Cake at Stake (in general) **Being abducted by aliens **The color grey (Scared of the most; on which it gave a heart attack) **Being eliminated **Seeing Balloony deflated **Licking Rocky's vomit **Seeing Roboty crushed by the jawbreaker **Flying in a paper airplane **Getting hit in the face by Bell **Rubber balls *In IDFB and BFB, it is possible that Woody has become less panophobic. *In Hurtful!, the signs during the challenge were actually sideways white bodies of him. *If Woody did indeed die in Return of the Hang Glider, then he would be the first and only contestant to have gone through cardiac arrest. ** This also means that Woody, Cake, and Match are the only known contestants with a heart. *In Lick Your Way to Freedom, it is revealed that Woody's voice can travel very far and sounds very deep from far away when he is calling for Roboty. *BFB 3 was the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two for elimination. *In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Woody references his screaming from whenever he was up for elimination in BFDI. *According to Total Firey Island, Woody has a teddy bear. *Four Goes Too Far revealed that he likes being painted orange. *Woody is one of the five contestants who's names are actual given names, the others are Ruby, Fanny, David and Dora. *Woody's first victim so far is Foldy. *If Woody dies, he will no longer be dented and will lose his orange paint. *Woody can speak in pictures, as shown in First BFDI Drawing EVER! *Woody's phobias are necrophobia, atychiphobia, foniasophobia, phobophobia, glaucophobia, pyrophobia, basophobia, aichmophobia, papyrophobia, didaskaleinophobia, pentaphobia, alienophobia, globophobia, emetophobia, aviophobia, algophobia, testophobia, ebulliophobia, belonephobia, kampanaphobia, dendrophobia, catapedaphobia, and sidonglobophobia. *Woody is the first contestant to have their votes go down in BFB, with 2,514 in Four Goes Too Far, and 2,026 in Enter the Exit. See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Beep Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Woody Category:Characters with Running Gags